


We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Foreskin Play, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Uncircumcised Penis, Uncut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: “Everything okay?” JJ asks as he stops in front of her, just far enough away to be appropriate.
Aaron nods. “Yeah, they caught him and Rossi is going to start the interrogation as soon as they get him back.”
She smiles at him. “Good. So we’re not needed back urgently?”
“No, not really. Why?” Aaron asks, confused about her question.
“Because I really can’t carry on without doing this,” JJ says before leaning forward to tuck her fingers into his belt and tug him towards her, hips first. He crashes into her, but she’s barely pausing a second before she stretches up to kiss him, pressing one hand to the back of his head to hold him to her, as though he might try to pull away.
 
(JJ decides to take matters into her own hands, while Hotch just tries not to lose his mind.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us"  
> ― **Ken Levine**
> 
>  
> 
> I asked for [fic prompts](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/154601468811/oddlyfamiliar-oddlyfamiliar-natasi) on tumblr, and [magnessina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magnessina) requested "omg 5 for Jotch with Hotch being the recipient! pleASE I A BEGGING YA". Number 5: Oral Sex.
> 
> This fic originally existed as a section of a WIP that's been languishing in my WIP folder for, well, ever. I've pretty much come to terms with the fact that I'll never finish it, so I've stolen this section from it and tweaked it to be a standalone!

Aaron’s just finishing on the phone to Rossi as he watches the SWAT team drive away into the distance. He brushes some of the dust from his jeans as he talks, before he glances around to see that there’s only JJ and himself left outside the abandoned warehouse. She’s leaning back against the SUV, watching him intently. He feels a familiar hum of arousal low down in his belly, the same one that always hits him whenever he sees her, but there’s something about the way she’s watching him that makes it burn a little hotter this time. They’re completely alone, there’s no one else around for miles now that the SWAT team has left, and the rest of the team caught their suspect at the second location they were checking out.

That little voice in the back of his brain tells him to ignore how he feels, ignore how good she looks, and get on with his job. So he does.

Aaron confirms with Rossi that the rest of them should start interrogating the unsub as soon as they get back to the sheriff’s station. It’ll waste too much time if they wait for JJ and himself to get back first, so he tells Dave they’ll join in when they return. He ends the call and tucks his phone back into his pocket while he walks towards her, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head that seems to be constantly chanting _kiss her kiss her kiss her_. 

That voice has gotten louder and louder ever since she sent Will packing.

“Everything okay?” JJ asks as he stops in front of her, just far enough away to be appropriate.

Aaron nods. “Yeah, they caught him and Rossi is going to start the interrogation as soon as they get him back.”

She smiles at him. “Good. So we’re not needed back urgently?”

“No, not really. Why?” Aaron asks, confused about her question.

“Because I really can’t carry on without doing this,” JJ says before leaning forward to tuck her fingers into his belt and tug him towards her, hips first. He crashes into her, but she’s barely pausing a second before she stretches up to kiss him, pressing one hand to the back of his head to hold him to her, as though he might try to pull away.

There’s no chance he’s pulling away from her.

He drops his hands onto her waist, his fingers edging up just under her kevlar vest, and holds on tightly as he presses her against the car door, tilting his head slightly and licking into her mouth. Their kiss turns hard and desperate, and Aaron doesn’t care about anything other than the feel of her body against his. He almost feels dizzy with how quickly he’s gotten hard, and he can’t help but rut against her, rocking his erection into her abdomen. He breaks his mouth away from hers in order to press biting kisses down her jaw and throat, taking the time to work a hickey into her skin.

“What-- JJ, are you sure about this?” he murmurs against her skin, not wanting to pull away enough to speak properly, but needing to get some reassurance here because _fuck_ , he never thought he’d have the chance to be this close to her.

“God, Hotch, you have no idea what you do to me when you look like this, do you?” JJ pants into his ear as he feels her move to undo her own kevlar vest.

He steps back for one second to help her tug it over her head, then lets it drop to the ground next to them before immediately pressing her back against the car and sucking at the already reddening skin at the base of her throat. “Like what?” he pants against her neck.

“This,” she says, dragging her hands up the bare skin of his arms, before wrapping her fingers around his biceps and squeezing gently. “There’s just something about you in a polo shirt, jeans and your kevlar that makes me want to drop to my knees and suck your cock.”

_Shit_ , Aaron can’t stop himself from reacting to that. His hips rock into her, hard, pushing his erection against her, and his teeth sink in a little to the soft skin of her throat. They both moan, almost in unison, and all Aaron can think about is what her lips would look like stretched around the head of his dick. 

Suddenly JJ nudges him back a little, before spinning him around and pushing him back up against the car. It probably says something about how much she’s blown his mind that he immediately just goes along with it, and it’s not until she stretches up on her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips before dropping down to her knees that he realizes what’s going on.

He’s completely out of it as he watches her fingers tug at his belt, undoing it and starting on the button of his jeans, and when she starts to tug his zipper down he finally finds his words. “JJ, you don’t have to--”

“Hotch, shut up. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” she pauses as she tugs his jeans down his hips, taking his boxers with them, and suddenly his dick is bouncing slightly in front of her face, hard and twitching. Aaron feels like he might be slightly in shock, because he can’t believe what’s happening right now. “Oh,” JJ exhales in a rush, her breath hitting the sensitive head of his dick and causing him to twitch even more. “You’re not cut,” she says, looking slightly awestruck.

“No,” he confirms, then panics slightly, suddenly realizing that she might not have been with anyone who wasn’t circumcised. “Is that -- is that okay?”

She hums her approval, and then Aaron watches as she wraps her hand around him, tugging gently to get used to the feel of his foreskin gliding along the shaft. She drops her mouth open slightly as she leans forward, then flicks her gaze up to look him in the eye as she rests the head of his dick on the flat of her tongue, before closing her lips around him and gently sucking. His dick twitches pathetically at how warm and wet her mouth is, and he has to stop himself from driving his hips further forward and fucking into her mouth.

Aaron drops his hands to his vest, about to undo it and throw it to the floor next to JJ’s, when she suddenly pulls her mouth away from him. 

“No, leave it on,” she says, before licking up the underside of his dick. 

Aaron doesn’t know what to do or where to put his hands. Just having her on her knees in front of him is enough to short circuit his brain; the thing she’s doing with her tongue right now is almost guaranteeing that he’s never going to be able to walk again, never mind work out what to do with his hands. He finally settles on pushing his fingers into her hair and curling them around the base of her skull, being careful not to put any pressure on her or force her head down onto him.

He looks down at her as she slides her mouth down his length, her tongue flat against the underside of his dick, and watches as her lips bump up against her hand where it’s wrapped around the base of his dick. She pulls back to the tip before repeating the motion, her eyes flicking up to look at his, and _god_ just the sight of her sucking him off is almost as good as the feel of it. He watches as she pulls off him, her lips pausing slightly as they wrap around the head of his dick and she sucks hard, and Aaron can feel his hips jerk forward slightly at that.

JJ pulls her mouth off him completely and smirks a little at his unconscious movement, before drawing the tip of her tongue around the crown of his dick, running it along the glans before dipping in slightly at the tip and collecting the precome that’s practically dripping out of him. She presses a filthy open mouthed kiss to his frenulum that makes him twitch hard, before suddenly engulfing almost his entire length in her mouth.

Aaron hisses in pleasure and his hips thrust forward again of their own accord, his fingers tightening against the back of her skull slightly, holding her in place. As soon as he realizes what he’s doing, he tries to draw back a little to let her breathe, but JJ just grabs his hips with both hands and pulls him towards her. She repeats the motion a few times and keeps fucking his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth, and Aaron blames the fact that he can’t think straight for how long it takes him to realize what she wants him to do.

She _wants_ him to thrust forward.

He can’t hold back the moan that rumbles up from deep in his chest at the thought, and he looks down at her to double check. “Is that what you want me to do, JJ? You want me to fuck your mouth?”

She hums in confirmation, and Aaron can feel the vibrations from her throat right the way down to his balls. He tentatively thrusts forward once, making sure not to hit the back of her throat, and when her eyes flutter closed in pleasure, he keeps going. He keeps one hand wrapped around the base of her skull, his fingers tangled in her hair, while he wraps his left hand around the base of his dick to make sure he doesn’t go too far and hurt her.

Aaron can’t stop staring at her as he pushes into her mouth. She looks heart-stoppingly gorgeous at her _worst_ , but right here, on her knees in front of him and taking him in so beautifully, he has no words for how stunning she is. The feelings that have been building up inside him for, well, for _years_ , are threatening to spill over at any second. He doesn’t know where they’re going to go from here, but he knows that he wants her in his life, by his side.

JJ opens her eyes to look up at him, and she nudges her head back to pull off him. He lets her go and waits to follow her lead, his dick wet and shiny between them. She doesn’t make him wait long; she brings her hand up to his wrist to encourage him to jerk himself off, and Aaron has no idea why this is so hot, but just touching himself in front of her like this is almost enough to make him come. 

She drops her hands down to his thighs, gripping tight, and presses her lips gently, almost reverently, to the very tip of his dick, kissing away the precome beading there. At the top of one stroke, when his foreskin is fully over the crown, she flicks her tongue out to caress the skin, and _fuck_ Aaron is right on the edge. 

He can feel his balls starting to tighten, starting to lift closer to his body, and he feels lightheaded as he watches her grab hold of his wrist and keep his hand halfway down his cock, his foreskin pushing beyond the head of his dick. She leans forward ever so slightly and presses an open mouthed kiss to the loose skin before sucking it gently into her mouth and using her tongue to lick the head hidden inside.

Aaron might actually die. He can hear a buzzing noise in the back of his head, and his balls are so high and tight right now that he knows he’s going to come at any moment. He tries to warn her so she can move away, but instead she just lets go of him for a second and looks up at him again.

“Come in my mouth,” she whispers, her voice slightly hoarse, and Aaron is utterly gone. She drops her mouth open in front of him and tilts her head back slightly, waiting for him to carry on jerking off into her, and there’s nothing on this earth that could stop him from carrying out her wishes right now. 

His strokes are fast and furious, his entire world narrowed down to this moment, and it doesn’t take long before the tingling deep down in his spine expands out and he’s coming in bursts into her mouth. He keeps stroking his cock through it, and he watches as she swallows quickly before wrapping her lips around his dick to suck gently at him, pulling the last few pulses from him.

Aaron’s legs are shaking and his heart is racing as he starts to come down from his orgasm. JJ just sucked him off, out in the middle of nowhere in front of an abandoned warehouse, and he has no idea what to do next. He’s staring at her, trying to restart his brain, when she gently tucks him back into his boxers and re-fastens his jeans, rising up on her feet until she’s standing in front of him in a move so graceful, that he knows his dick would be perking up again if he was ten years younger.

“JJ…” he trails off, absolutely zero fucking clue what to do or what to say. He’s got nothing.

She leans forward and kisses him quickly, so quickly Aaron can only briefly taste himself on her, then she steps away and bends over to pick up her vest from the floor.

“We should get going,” she says, as though the last ten minutes didn’t just happen.

Aaron nods, his body moving automatically to follow her lead. He walks around to the driver’s side, but before he can open the door, JJ says his name. He looks up at her, his gaze catching on her swollen mouth before he looks into her eyes

“After we’re done at the station,” she says, looking away from him for a second before seeming to gather her courage and meeting his stare, “we should talk. At the hotel. About us.”

“Yeah,” he says, giving her a small smile which she returns, then climbing into the SUV.

Maybe this could actually go somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
